


Mood Changing

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2019 Thiam House Of Horror Event, Fluff, Happy Ending, House Theo Raeken, Little bit of angst, M/M, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: This is for 2019 Thiam House of Horror Event.Prompt: A witch casts a spell





	Mood Changing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my part of the Thiam House Of Horror Event. I hope you enjoy it :)

The moonlight illuminates the woods around him, a reflection of it on the water in front of him. Theo lies on the bridge where his sister died so many years ago today. His head is rested on his paws as he silently watches the water flow down under him. It looks peaceful, but he knows how dangerous the water can be. In one moment it will gently flow around your body, the next it will push you under the surface and away from shore. 

He slowly drifts away to sleep when he hears a twig break under someone’s feet not far from him. The noise wakes him up fast enough that he sees the shape of the person who stepped on it. He can’t make out any details, just that the person is walking in his direction. Theo thinks nothing of it. Whoever it is will probably turn around once he or she sees a wolf on the bridge. 

He lays his head back down and tries to fall asleep again. The person still walks towards him so he cracks an eye open, watching them. They stop almost in front of him. He is in the process of getting up when he inhales something that tickles his nose. He is unconscious before he hears himself hitting the bridge.

  
  


When he regains consciousness he feels wooden planks under him. His fur feels warm so he was unconscious long enough for the sun to go up. When he hears no other heartbeat than his own he slowly opens his eyes. Looking around confirms his suspicions, he’s still on Tara’s bridge. He stands up and stretches his sore muscles. 

After that, he walks around slowly, trying to catch any scent. But nothing except for the smell of nature surrounds him. _ Maybe it was just a weird dream? _ He slowly goes back to his truck. Once there, Theo shifts back and puts on clothes. He wrinkles his nose at the smell of them, he should wash them. And soon. Sighing, he turns on his phone and sees he has a new message from _ Little Wolf. _ He clicks on the icon and reads it. Apparently there’s a puppy pack meeting scheduled for later that day. It’s still early in the morning so that leaves him with a few hours to kill. Remembering the smell of his clothes, he sighs again, turns on the ignition of his truck and drives towards Beacon Hills High.

Theo parks his truck a few houses down the street, not wanting someone to see his truck parked there. He has a black duffle hanging over one shoulder as he makes his way around the school to a little side entrance. According to the absence of any smell other than his own nobody seems to use it. Also the fact that this door is always unlocked. But that just plays in his favor as he walks through and towards the locker rooms. 

Once there, he walks towards the sinks and plugs one of them shut. He fills it with water and a bit of his body wash. Washing his clothes this way will not make them smell as fresh as a washing machine could, but it’s a hell of a lot cheaper than going to a laundromat. And it gives him something to do. When he works he doesn’t have to think about how shitty his living situation is. True, a few weeks ago he still lived in his car. But he managed to find a job in a shitty 24/7 diner and saved up enough to rent a small apartment on the outskirts of town. 

It takes a while but eventually his clothes are washed and he hangs them over the benches to air-dry. He takes a shower while he waits. There, he sees a row of hairdryers. He wonders if they still work, as they look old as fuck. Turns out they do, so he takes one over to his clothes and dries them with it. It still takes a while, but it’s a lot faster than just waiting for them to dry on their own. He puts them in his duffle again and walks down the hallways leading to the cafeteria. He knows the kitchen doors are also unlocked so he enters them without problem. Checking the time on his phone, he makes himself a sandwich and packs a few fruits.

After that he drives towards Liam’s house, where most of the pack meetings are held. He’s not really a part of the pack, he knows that, but Liam still invites him. At first he tried to refuse, but after Liam almost found out he lived in his truck, he stopped refusing. And maybe he likes being near the other boy, but that’s nobody’s business except his own. He parks his truck in the driveway and enters the house without knocking, knowing Liam must’ve heard it was him.

Theo takes a deep breath, letting the familiar scents calm him. He hadn’t noticed he was still tense from his strange dream. But now he feels his muscles relax and his lips form into a small smile. Putting on a mask of indifference, he enters the living room. “So. Why am I here?”, he wants to know. 

He is met with curious stares, nobody saying anything. “What? What are you guys staring at?” _ Is there any obvious stain on my clothes that I didn’t see?, _he thinks self-consciously. 

Liam is the first to find his voice again. He stutters out a “Y-y-our eyes”.

Theo rolls his eyes at that. “They’re the same green they always are.”

But Mason shakes his head. “Oh no, dude. They were red when you entered and now they’re pink. Like brightly pink.”

“What are you talking about. I thought you were smart. You should know that eyes don’t just randomly change color.”, Theo sasses.

At that Mason sighs, pulls his phone out of his pocket and holds it in front of Theo’s face. Theo takes it and sees himself in the front camera. His breath hitches, his eyes are indeed a bright pink. But why would they be pink? 

His heartbeat picks up as his brain reminds him of what he thought was just a weird dream. He groans loudly. “I thought I was dreaming. While I was in the preserve yesterday somebody blew some weird powder in my face. I fell unconscious after that, so I thought it must’ve been a dream.”

“So you’re telling us there’s a witch out there?”, Corey speaks up for the first time.

“No, I meant I bought color changing contact lenses. Of course I mean there’s a witch running around.”, Theo snarks. 

Theo is once again met with curious stares. He rolls his eyes again. “What color are they now?”

“An electric blue.”, Liam replies. 

“I think I know what causes your eyes to change their color. Do you guys remember the mood rings that were so popular in middle school? I thinks that why your eyes change so often.”, Mason muses. 

“And what do you suggest I do now?”, Theo wants to know. 

“I think we should go to Deaton’s and do some research. Maybe he knows how to reverse the spell?”, Liam suggests, trying to keep the peace in the room. 

As no one had a better idea they settled in to Theo's truck and drove towards the animal clinic. They were lucky as there were no patients at the moment, so they could walk straight through to the backroom. 

After a quick examination of Theo's eyes Deaton says he knows who is responsible for this. "This looks like the work of a witch. Though it's not Halloween yet, it's not unusual for them to show themselves after the last full moon before Halloween. They're not evil per se, mostly they just want to have their fun. We need to either find out who the witch is in order to remove the spell or wait until it wears itself off."

"So how do we find them? The only thing we know is that they have the humor of a middle school kid.", Theo snarks. 

Deaton, ever the epitome of calm, offers to make a few calls to a few covens, asking if one of their own is missing. Theo, still with his eyes an electric blue, storms out of the clinic. He’s almost at his truck when something, or rather someone, hold his shirt and doesn’t let go. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”, Liam demands to know.

“My shift starts in an hour. Got a problem with that, Little Wolf?”, Theo sasses back.

“Yeah, I have a problem with that. There’s still a witch on the loose. What if she comes back to do something even worse with you?”, Liam knows that alone won’t stop him so he adds “Also your eyes still change their color every few minutes. Do you plan to wear sunglasses at work? Or how do you want to explain why they change color?”

For a moment, Theo doesn’t say anything. Then he just sighs and agrees to call in sick for a few days. After the call Theo pockets his phone and gets in his truck. He groans loudly when Liam joins him on the passenger side. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Liam?” Theo is slowly starting to lose his patience. 

“I’m coming with you, dumbass. Nobody should be alone with the witch still on the run.”, Liam argues. 

Theo pinches his nose, takes a deep breath and then starts the truck. He would’ve liked to start a fight with the boy next to him, but he knows, in the end he would do anything the other asked of him. Better to give in now.

It’s a quiet drive towards Theo’s small apartment. Liam is the one to break the silence. “I don’t think I’ve ever been to your home.” Theo doesn’t answer. And what should he say? He can’t really remember when the last time was he felt at home somewhere. Both step out and Theo leads Liam into his apartment. The apartment is small and needs a renovation, but it’s his and that’s enough. Still, he’s sure his eyes have changed their color again. He keeps his face turned away from Liam, hoping the other won’t see them. 

He gives Liam a small tour and ends in the living room. “You can sleep on the couch, I guess. If you need anything, my room is the one next to the kitchen.”

Liam just nods and wishes him a good night.

“Good night, Little Wolf.”

  
  


The next morning, Theo is the first to wake up. He goes through his morning routine as every day. He passes the living room on his way to the kitchen and sees Liam still sleeping on the couch. He looks absolutely peaceful as he lies there. Theo feels a blush rising on his cheeks as he imagines what it would be like to wake up next to Liam in the mornings.

He quickly escapes into the kitchen and starts making breakfast. He’s almost done when Liam enters the kitchen. “Morning. Breakfast is almost ready. You can just sit down.” Theo says.

Liam repeats his greeting and sits down at the table, still watching Theo. It’s kinda unreal seeing him in such a … domestic setting. His hair is still ruffled from sleep and he looks completely at ease. Oh what a sight it would be to see this side of Theo every day for the rest of his life. 

Theo serves them both their breakfast and both boys quickly dig in. There’s a comfortable silence around them. When they’re done eating Liam comments “Wow. I didn’t thought you could cook this good. Maybe you could do that more often.” 

Theo tries his hardest to fight his blush, but he still feels his cheeks getting warmer. He tries to change the topic. “So, what color are my eyes now? Are they still changing?”

“They’re currently pink again. They were red a few seconds ago, though. They changed color when I complimented you.”, Liam muses. “According to Mason’s theory they change color depending on your current mood. Are you embarrassed?”

Theo has to swallow. Liam is definitely too close to the truth for his likes. But it’s not exactly like he could hide it right now. So he just looks down at his empty table and nods his head almost imperceptibly. Liam sees it anyway and tries to soothe the other boy. “Hey, there’s no reason to be embarrassed about anything. You’re good at plenty of things.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Theo now looks him straight in the eyes, his own so dark he almost can’t distinguish them from the pupil. “I’m only good at one thing. And that is destroying the things I care about the most. So you should probably go before I destroy you.” There is so much self-hatred in his voice that Liam is shocked. Sure, Theo did some bad things but he couldn’t really think so lowly of himself, could he?

Liam places his hand on Theo’s shoulder, hoping it will calm him. “I’m not going anywhere. In case you haven’t noticed, I care about you too. So whatever you’re suffering through right now, we will go through it together. I’m not leaving you alone right now.” His voice is firm but gentle.

A tear runs down Theo’s cheek which he quickly wipes away with the back of his hand. Liam stands up from his place at the table and pulls the chimera into a tight hug. This seems to break the dam as Theo starts crying in his arms. No sounds leave him, which somehow makes the whole situation so much more heartbreaking. 

When the crying stops, Liam gently maneuvers Theo towards the couch and lies down with him still in his arms. He brushes the hair from Theo’s eyes and cards his hands through it. After a few minutes Theo lifts his head, his eyes red, not only because he cried, locked on his. “How can you be so nice to me? After everything that I’ve done to you and your pack? All the harm I’ve caused?”

“Maybe you weren’t listening earlier. I care about you. And I know you changed since you came back from hell. You saved my life more times than I can count. You keep me calm when no one else is able to. So tell me, how could I not care about you?” He rubs his nose against Theo’s once. He doesn’t know what caused it, it just feels right in this moment.

Theo looks away from him for a moment. Considering what he just heard. Maybe he can still get a happy end, even after all the bad stuff he did? “Would it be okay if I kissed you?”, he murmurs. He kinda hopes Liam doesn’t hear him, in case he read the situation wrong. But it’s already out there, no taking back.

Liam turns his face towards him again, hand gently cradling the others cheek and smiles. “Yes. Yes, it would be very much okay.” 

The kiss is slow and tender. It still feels like a firework is going off in Theo’s chest. They only part when they need to breathe, but even then their foreheads still touch. Theo opens his eyes and stares into the blue ones of the boy underneath him. 

“Hey Theo, you’re eyes are their normal green again. Seems like the spell was broken.”

Theo smiles at that. “And what do we do about the witch still running around?”

“I’m going to thank her when I see her. Maybe she can repeat the spell for halloween. You know, as a kind of costume for you.”, Liam laughs.

“You’re an absolute dork.” Theo smiles at him lovingly.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.”


End file.
